chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Braedon Gray
Braedon Joshua Gray is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 2: Reflections. Braedon is the youngest son of Pippy and Gabriel Gray. He has the ability of Advanced Cloning. Appearance Braedon will always have dark brown hair, as he has from the day he was born. His eyes are quite a pale blue shade, and his skin tone is quite naturally tanned, even as a young child. As an adult, Braedon will keep his hair quite long, and let it wave, occasionally keeping it out of his eyes with some gel, but often he would not bother. While he will never actually grow a beard, he will often go days without shaving, resulting in stubble a lot of the time. When he is an adult, he will find he prefers quite a formal way of dressing, almost always wearing a suit, no matter the occasion, and he will often be seen wearing a fedora, as well. While he will not be very tall, Braedon will stand at 5ft 10, and will be muscular despite his slim figure. His clones will all be identical to this appearance, unless they use a different ability to change this. Abilities Braedon has the ability of Advanced Cloning. He used this ability before birth to clone himself three times, resulting in what was originally believed to be his quadruplet siblings: Carter, James and Elodie. All of his clones will always possess 3 different abilities. He can also delete his clones at will, destroying them. Family & Relationships *Mother - Pippy Gray *Father - Gabriel Gray *Grandfathers - Daniel Linderman, Samson Gray *Grandmother - Angela Petrelli *Uncles - Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli, Jack Calwin, Neo Petrelli, Benjamin Linderman *Aunts - Lowri Petrelli, Tracy Calwin, Barbara Zimmerman-Petrelli *Brothers - Luke Accera-Gray, Noah Gray, Zachary Gray, Alex Gray, Jacob Gray *Half-brothers - Austin Houston, Shelton Bishop, Layton Bishop *Sisters - Hannah Gray, Abbie Gray, Gabriella Bennet, Zoe Gray *Brother in law - Claude Bennet *Nephew - Jake Deveaux *Cousins - Nathan Petrelli Snr, Dani Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli Jnr, Amber Petrelli, Hayley Petrelli, Darrien Petrelli, Tessa Petrelli, Lucia Petrelli, Claire Bennet, Gretchen Berg, Simon Petrelli, Monty Petrelli, Cody Calwin, Ashleigh Calwin, Kayleigh Calwin, Nicole Calwin, Zander Calwin, Anna Petrelli, Alicia Petrelli, George Petrelli *Second cousins - Vallerie Brun, Alec Petrelli, Ella Meers, Lee Markell-Bennet-Berg *Future wife - Cassidy Gray *Future sons - Hunter and Ianto Gray Personality Braedon will always be quite an outgoing person, and he will naturally be very charming and persuasive. While he is younger, he will find it difficult to get his point and opinion across to others, but as an adult, he will have no difficulties telling people exactly what he wants. He will be very confident, but quite a nice down-to-earth guy. Braedon will hide who he is really is a lot, and he will be a great liar, so getting to really know him will be a challenge. He will also be very prideful. Etymology In English, the name Braedon means "broad; wide", which has no real meaning to him. The Gaelic definition is "salmon; son of salmon" or "son of Braden", neither of which relate to him personally. His middle name, Joshua, is derived from Yehoshua, an old Hebrew name with the meaning "God rescues" or "Jehovah is salvation". His surname means "son of grace" along with the colour. Brief History Originally, Braedon was believed to be the third born of Pippy and Gabriel Gray's quadruplet children. However in truth he manifested his ability during the pregnancy, and created three clones which everyone assumed were his quadruplet siblings. Several of Braedon's future clones had appeared in the present before he was born. The first occasion was when his brother Zach had been killed and Braedon's clone imperfectly recreated him. This was fixed by Acalan Suresh in the future. A few months later, a clone appeared from the future asking for advice from Dani Petrelli as to whether or not he should change time. He was very cryptic in his question, revealing only that someone bad had happened to someone he loved in that time. The final time a clone of his appeared was shortly after Braedon's birth, when his clone teleported back to visit Zach and tell him that he should forgive their mother. When Braedon was only a few hours old, his believed sister Elodie disappeared and it was later revealed this was because Breadon had become bored with her. A few weeks after that, Braedon deleted Carter because he disturbed him from his sleep by crying, and James disappeared because he stole the toy Braedon was playing with. After James' disappearance, his power which had stopped the truth of Braedon's ability from being revealed stopped working and it was revealed that they had all been clones. Future Little is currently known of Braedon's future. During 2032, he will date Georgia Millbrook for a few months before she ultimately breaks up with him, deciding that the relationship has no real future and that she is now too old to stay in one which is only casual. This break-up will badly affect Braedon as when the relationship began, he assumed that it would be permanent, like most of his siblings' relationships. As a result, he will become a lot like his older brother, Zachary Gray, and will spend years building up walls to keep distances between him and other people. Braedon will also avoid serious relationships, which he would say is anything more than a fling. Although he will originally have serious problems with jobs, he will eventually manage to maintain a job as an agent at the Organisation which he will start when he's 25. In 2035, his brother Alex will bring home his girlfriend, Cassidy, but the pair will break up soon afterwards when Cassidy catches him cheating on her with George Esbanoza. She will return to her family home and Braedon will follow, saying he really likes her and cannot stop thinking about her. The two will begin dating in secret and will go public with their relationship when Braedon turns 19. The couple will move in together in 3037 and Braedon will propose 2040 on their five year anniversary. They will marry eighteen months later in a big church ceremony in the summer of 2041. Their first child will be born 2nd May 2046 and he will be named Hunter Gray. The couple's second and final son will be called Ianto Gray and he will be born 17th November 2049. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Future Characters